


ready, reset, [...]

by dalandan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Playlist, jun and 95z @ him otherwise, mostly an analysis of jeonghan's emotional experiences throughout the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalandan/pseuds/dalandan
Summary: In more ways than one, you are still here.





	ready, reset, [...]

**Author's Note:**

> for the dearest author (and their shining star, juli):   
>  — i'm not sure what you were expecting on the receiving end, but honestly? to be fair. whoever read this fic in full probably didn't either. that being said, it's been a Time trying to at least provide a playlist that accompanies it well (keyword: trying). so i'm hoping this suffices? heck, you might already have a playlist of your own _or_ The One Song you've looped all throughout writing the fic so... if that is the case, i guess this is me asking for us to share our own mixes/songs with each other? since different perspectives are genuinely rly cool. otherwise if not applicable, ignore that and have fun ~*~listening~*~ to this hot take   
>  — if you must know my mood about this story, its motifs, your writing, and jeonghan + junhui as a literary focus in five words or less, it's: *emo abt it... floored, absolutely*   
>  — thank you so so much for pouring yourselves into this. it's... so many things and words that have no place or time here. i've truly loved it, will continue to do so. i can only hope you do, too.

total run time:

1 hr, 4 min

lyrics for CN/KR selections:

[你的眼神 – 林志美](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/samantha-lam-%E4%BD%A0%E7%9A%84%E7%9C%BC%E7%A5%9E-lyrics.html)

[안개 – Zitten](https://princessoftea.wordpress.com/2015/11/14/%EC%A7%99%EC%9D%80-zitten-%EC%95%88%EA%B0%9C-fog-lyrics-hangeul-romanization-translation/)

[雨中追憶 – Teresa Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaDKS0FE2RE)

[그냥 거기에 있어요 – Coffeeboy](https://lyricstranslate.com/ko/coffee-boy-%EA%B7%B8%EB%83%A5-%EA%B1%B0%EA%B8%B0%EC%97%90-%EC%9E%88%EC%96%B4%EC%9A%94-lyrics.html)

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone else:   
>  — please feel free to just listen to it however you want, and a thank you in advance for doing that at all if you decide to   
>  — to jub and vic for second opinions, polishing, and giving me actual songs to work with: i appreciate u both more than i already have *blow kiss*   
>  — mods! thank you so much for your patience and kind scrutiny, for hosting and organizing this thing, for being super pleasant and encouraging all throughout the whole challenge. not a better group of people could've hosted this, possibly   
>  — participants! you're so cool! i hope you're proud of the stuff you've made, you should be! big congrats to all of us for getting this far and having some hell of a time before, during, and after. *confetti* i'm excited for and with u all, for both this year and the next. cheers


End file.
